A Confusing Series of Dreams
by ThePangolin
Summary: Simon begins having very confusing dreams about Baz (and also the Humdrum, Penelope riding a unicorn...), and his ability to tell the difference between reality and dreams is becoming increasingly obscure.
1. Chapter 1

**Simon**

A chill snaking through the room shakes me from my sleep. My eyes fly open, and take in the room around me. A window has been flung open, and Baz's bed is empty. Shoving myself up, I hop out of bed, and start rummaging through Baz's stuff, not even bothering to try and be quiet. Baz was gone anyway.

"Come on Baz, you have to have some incriminating stuff in here somewhere," I muttered, annoyed. "Well Snow, not that I'm not flattered that you are rummaging through my underwear drawer, but I'd enjoy it if you got your hand away from my stuff," a familiar sneer interrupts my digging. _Crap. Crap, crap crap crap!_ My brain is screaming on repeat. "Um, hi, I- umm..." I say, frantically digging for words. "Wonderfully articulate. Now. Away from the underwear drawer." I retract my hands immediately.

Hurrying away from Baz I flop back into bed to hide the heat rising to my cheeks, hurriedly trying to fall asleep.

 **Simon _dreamscape_**

 _Simon spun around a big empty castle that looked a lot like a deserted Watford. Climbing up an almost endless tower encountering enemies along the way, and deftly trying to slice them down when his sword. Eventually, beaten and bloodied, he reached a door. Barging in, he saw Baz next to Agatha and Penelope, and they were laughing at Simon. "Hello Snow," Baz sneered, standing and charging towards him. Simon swung his sword, but Baz dodged and tackled him. Panny and Agatha morphed into he Humdrum who preceded to jump into a void that had just opened in the floor, and sucked everything but Simon and Baz out of the room, before disappearing._

 _Simon was pinned, and Baz had wrenched the sword for his grasp, but dream Baz didn't seem to be trying to hurt him. Leaning closer, Baz shoved his lips into Simon's, forcing himself onto Simon. Simon flipped and pinned him so he couldn't do anything, but didn't hurt Baz. Baz smiled sadly, waiting for him to kill him, and with that-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Baz**

Simon woke in a cold sweat, not that I noticed. He also looked at me several times when he thought I wasn't paying attention, not that I noticed. I caught him glancing at my chest after my shower when I was wearing only a towel-not that I wanted to. I liked Simon looking at me as though he couldn't help himself. It made all the stolen lustful glances and horny daydreams worthwhile. Us being a thing-Simon and I- its not at all possible. But a guy can have delusional was Saturday, and there was basically nothing going on, which meant I had all day to toy with Simon. I love Saturday's.

"So, Snow, would you like to elaborate as to why you were digging through my stuff yesterday?"

"I already told you," he growled, (unfair advantage: Simon Snow, that's just to adorable). "I was looking for proof that you are plotting against me."

"Sure, I'll just file that right next to the vampire theory, and I'll definitely hide all of my 'evil plotting' in my underwear drawer, " I retorted, smirking, although he wasn't wrong about the vampire bit. But I'd never give him the satisfaction of giving proof to anyone. Snow's cheeks turned red as my smirk grew.

"Give it a rest Baz," he muttered.

"Never," I replied evilly.

"You are the worst."

"Why thank you," I reply, framing my face with my hands, and fake smiling.

Snow chucked a pillow at me, although it wasn't a hard throw for fear of violating the roommates anathema. I dodge the pillow gracefully, because I know Snow will find it annoying. He hates that whenever he gets mad at me I can keep my cool, and hardly react. I can always smell smoke on Simon even though he doesn't smoke, but the smell gets worse whenever Simon starts to get worked up. Personally, I've tried to quit, being flammable and whatnot, although I suppose everyone is. I bet if I ever told Simon, he'd get all, "you know you shouldn't do that Baz" on me.

As if he knows what I'm going through.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm making fireplaces in the dorms. Seriously, she was never that specific about what was in the dorms, was she? Also, was there ever a cannon announcement about Simon's sexuality? This chapter's a one-shot cause I have writer's block.**

 **Simon**

Baz suddenly looks very different in my mind. Last night was weird, to say the least. It was just weird-even though it was a dream- to have Baz just be there. In such close proximity. When were not punching the shit out of each other. I didn't use to have dreams like that, and they usually don't involve mouth to mouth contact with Baz, but when the Humdrum started showing up more and more frequently they started to become more and more intense. Maybe I stared a Baz a LITTLE bit this morning, and perhaps I spared a glance at his almost naked body-which did not help figure out what the dreams meant by the way-but he wasn't looking at all so it's not like it mattered.

It would have been horrifying having him catch me looking at him, especially with what I am now referring to as the underwear disaster. Dirty bastard had to open the window before he went to the bathroom. I bet he knew I was trying to to find proof that he was plotting, and set the whole thing up. No matter what Penny says. No matter what Agatha says. No matter what anyone else says, Baz is always up to something. ALWAYS. That will never end.

Saturday's are always the worst. Baz torments me relentlessly whenever he gets a chance, but today is an exception. He has footballpractice today, which is a bit weird considering when he disappeared he was basically benched for everything, but he goes anyway. During that time, I plan to eat scones, and maybe hang out with Penny we'll see.

As I lay on my bed, I could see Baz walking around the room in my peripheral vision. "So," he started, and his smirk told me all I needed to know. The underwear incident was coming for me. I bolted upright, and tried to casually sprint out the door. "Can't talk very hungry!" I called over my shoulder, and as his laughter echoed through the stairway I realized there was no way I just did the right thing strategically. Whelp, can't go back now.

The dining hall wasn't packed, but there was still a fairly large group of students scattered through the tables. Penny isn't here, although I suppose that is to be expected. She's probably already eaten and gone to the library to study. Polishing off my scones in record time, I grab a couple to go. Bundling up in a scarf, a hat, and a coat, I hurry outside. Baz was definitely up to something, and now was the perfect time to spy. As I cross the mildly slush covered lawn towards the pitch, which is surprisingly fairly clean, I watch the boys team sprint up and down the pitch, as the girls team hurries back inside. However, as I search for Baz and think about what his plan could be, I realize one fundamental flaw with my plan. Baz isn't here.

I hurry through the castle, throwing my winter clothes on the floor of our dorm, before pounding back downstairs. Nobody is really around, most likely studying or huddling by the fires in the dorms. Still no Baz. He is up to something. Why else would he pretend to be going to practice every week? How long has he been doing this? UGHHHHH. I run to the catacombs, looking trough them. He couldn't have gone that far, its only been fifteen minutes since I left. Having had no luck, I hurry towards the rafters to get a good vantage point, when I hear the soft strumming of a ukulele.

Sitting on a plank next to a speaker and chomping on an apple, is Baz. Triumphantly, I charge up to Baz and poke him in the chest. "I knew it!" His gaze is bored, as he chews slowly. "Pray tell, what do you know?" His tone is mocking, trying to shake my confidence, but not today!

"I knew you were up to something!"

Sliding my hand away from his chest he sighs. "Yes Simon, you caught me. I like to listen to Dodie Clark and eat apples. I'm definitely up to something."

I falter, trying not to fall off the wood. "Yes, so definitively evil," he says with a smile.

"Shut up," I mutter, backing up. "So. Dodie Clark. I figured you were into, like, screamo or something."

"Are you serious? Can you even name one screamo band?" Baz snorts.

"Yes!" I cry indignantly. He raises an eyebrow, as if to say 'prove it'.

"My Chemical Romance...?" I try. He snorts.

"Crowley that's pathetic," he says laughing.

"Shush your face," I mutter, sitting down. He takes another bite of his apple, listening to the music. "Why are you up here," I ask. ''I thought you were going to practice."

"One I never told you that, two, now I have you trapped up here to question you about the underwear drawer," he smirked.

"I'm leaving," I muttered, moving away as fast as I could. Baz flipped me off. Totally on brand.

 **A/N: This just got so much worse. Next chapter is more dreamscape wooooo.**


	4. Baz being existential and gloomy

**Baz**

Simon leaves, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Being in love with Simon is a confusing thing, as I assume most relationships are. I wouldn't really know. It's not like Simon has been my only crush ever, it's just that, my other crushes have been fleeting, and I didn't FUCKING LIVE WITH THEM. Even thinking about it I get frustrated, as I just demonstrated. Quite frankly, it makes me mad. If I were some bloody romance writer I would probably say that being roommates with the boy whose company I would very much enjoy alone, because I can just _drown_ in his blue eyes, get absolutely _tangled_ in his hair, because Crowley it's curly, and I just _thirst_ for him constantly. Well I'm no romance writer, so let me clear that whole thing up. Yes I can drown in his eyes, but I can also drown in multiple other places. Thirsting for him constantly, that's dramatic. I also thirst for rats and numpties constantly. I'm a vampire, what do want from me glitter? (Not happening.) As for the 'getting tangled in his hair', Mabel from _Gravity Falls_ got her braces stuck in a door once, so I'm free of charge thank you very much.

He thinks I pine for Agatha. Let him. If it covers up the fact that I'm gay, why not. My dad already hates me, it wouldn't really hurt me if Simon didn't return my love. If anything, I'm expecting it. In third year, everything started to go downhill. Being a vampire began to really take it's toll, knowing that my mom would never really love me, my dad hates me because I'm gay, and I live with my crush. If anyone found out I was a vampire, I would have my teeth ripped out and my wand broken. If anyone found out I was gay, who knows. I don't. I don't even know what I wanna do when I get out of school. I just assumed I'd be forced into whatever the family is doing at that point.

Probably still hating Simon Snow or some bullshit like that. Don't know, don't care. To be quite honest I'm in the mood to say 'fuck it' and burn all my metaphorical bridges, not that there are many to begin with. I don't know. Today's just one of those days I guess. Might have something to do with a wonderful revelation I had last night. Death is the only sure thing in our universe, ya? But according to the many world's explanation of quantum mechanics where there's a parallel universe for every possible outcome of everything which means there's a universe where I never die and live in agony. Forever. And this could be it. Whoop di do.

 **Sorry, I know I promised Penelope riding a unicorn but things have been crap in my head and I've had all of these weird life revelation's and a bit of an existential crisis and I've lost most of my hope for humanity because the doomsday clock's at 2 minute's to and Donald Trump and all the BS in the political area and death and argh. I know, run on sentence. Figured I'd fuel it into Baz's head because why not. The next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
